The Misfits
by 6574325
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where Tatsumi doesn't join neither Night Raid or the Jaegers. In this story he is the leader of a small group of handymen but they are also a mercenary group rising in fame in the Capitol. How would the Capitol and Revolutionary Army react to this unusual group of misfits.
1. Chapter 1 - A Regular Day with a Twist

Here we are at our so called "Base" a three storey building at the slums of the Capitol with my friends, all nine of them and we all work as Odd Jobs or Handymen or in our perspective **Mercenaries.**

/ Tatsumi's POV /

"(Sigh), well this was a very slow day." I said while scratching my head.

"Yeah, but sometimes I like this type of days where we all just hangout and chill." Kimito said while he takes a shot of tequila.

"You're very lucky to have a part time job at a casino as a card dealer." I said coldly

"Hey, don't be so cold Tatsumi after all I need to make good use of my hands." He said while looking at his hands.

"Just don't do anything stupid while working at that casino." I replied

"Sure thing… I hope." He said.

 **Quick Draw Kimito** a Bounty Hunter from the eastern province, known for his pistol quick draws and sleight of hand one time he was known as "The Trickster" not for trick shots but tricking the enemy by lying or showing them card tricks and then killing them quickly with his quick draw. Like that one time when he was being questioned by two bandits if he was Kimito and he then starts lying saying that he wasn't and when the two bandits started to point their weapons at him.

(Flashback)

/ Kimito's POV /

"I think you are Kimito." Said the bandit while pointing his sword at his neck.  
"Yeah after all he is known for lies." Said the other bandit while drawing his pistol and pointed at Kimito.

"Hey hey come on what did I do?" I said nervously.

"You killed our Leader yesterday remember." The bandits said.

"Oh the 100 gold bounty dude from yesterday, Gev the Bandit." I said smiling.

"Yeah him and you'll pay for that." The bandits said while readying to cuff him.

"But before that." I said while grabbing his deck of cards.

"How about a Card trick?" As I shows an Ace of Spade at my right hand and then switches to my left hand the Ace of Spade became a Jack of Diamond.  
As the bandits were surprised by this they could only say. "Wha-." And then two simultaneous gunshots that came from Kimito's right Hand.

They couldn't finish their sentence because I already killed them within 0.5 seconds. It was the bandits fault because they got distracted, however even if there was no distraction I could still kill them with my inhuman reflexes and also I wanna joke around.

"Tada!" I said while doing jazz hands.

(End of Flashback)

/ Tatsumi's POV /

"Hey what's wrong tatsumi?" Kimito asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I remembered When you killed those two bandits." I said while taking a shot of rum.

"Which ones?" he asks curiously

"The two bandits which you showed some card tricks." I replied.

"Oh, the ones who wanted to take revenge for their boss Gev." He said happily. "Those guys were idiots letting their guard down."

"Probably you were just lucky you fucking bellend." Kazami shouted.

"Fuck off Kazami." Kimito said while showing Kazami his middle finger.  
"Oh I'm so scared, Quick Draw Kimito might kill me." Kazami said sarcastically.

Kimito drew his gun but Kazami already had his gun pointed at him. "Come on shoot." Kazami said grinning.

"I'll shoot if you shoot first after all I can intercept your bullet with mine." Kimito said with pride.

"You fucker." Kazami said so pissed.

I threw my knife between them. "Knock it off!" I shouted angrily. "Kazami stop pissing off Kimito and Kimito don't get baited by Kazami."

"Sorry about that." They said simultaneously.

"Thank you and make up with this." I said while throwing them a bottle of whiskey.

"Will do Tatsumi." Kimito said.

"We should do this more often Kimito." Kazami said gleefully

"Do it and I will kill both of you." I said in a dark tone.

"OK, alright." They said and sat down on a new table and drank some whiskey.

 **Kazami the Bastard** a Gunman from the northern race, known for being a bastard to his co workers but if you get to know him long enough he will only tease and/or piss you off but besides that he's good and also known for being a former subordinate to the Hero of the North; Numa Seika, during one of his missions from Numa Seika he was to clear a snipers nest at a bandit's base but he disobeyed orders and killed everyone on that base, killing off 127 bandits within one and a half hour, although it really took him one hour to kill the bandits and the remaining thirty minutes was the one that it took to infiltrate their base and he was known also to work with one of the best assassins at the North, Doya a Gunman as well but they took different paths when an accident happened and lastly he then gained so much fame when he was able to beat the Royal Guards of Numa Seika and Numa Seika himself with only his skills with his two Handgun, athletic prowess and quick wit.

"Hey Kazami, can I ask a question?" I asked

"Sure, what is it?" He replied

"What happened during you fight with the Hero of the North?" I said seriously

"Oh, that one." He said and then takes a huge shot of whiskey. "Well that was both idiotic and reckless of me, because Numa Seika wanted to try my skill in fighting and I beat him for two reasons he was really open at close range and loses his focus when his plans go to shambles."

"So, the fight was idiotic for you and when is the reckless part?" I asked again.

He took another shot of whiskey sighed heavily. "That was when the aftermath of the fight, he fired me from my assassin job because I humiliated him from that fight and when I left everyone started rumors as how I beat him so easily that he had to fire me and he didn't like it so that bellend made an excuse about he was given a poisoned drink that gave him a headache and blamed it on me." Kazami slammed his hands on the table. "How the hell was I supposedly poison his drink when I didn't even serve him a drink and let alone know someone from the kitchen back then. Anyway when he said that pathetic excuse I just left the North and here I am staying in the Capitol."

"Wow that guy is pathetic." Kimito spoke up.

"He was only smarter." Kazami said coldly.

"Well at least you made a best decision on leaving that place, after all General Esdeath is about to go and conquer the North because of Numa Seika's revolt against the Capitol." I said while Miko sits next to me.

"About that, Kazami do you think Numa Seika will succeed at defending the North?" Miko asked.

"I know that Numa Seika can defend against anything be it bandits, High-Class Danger Beasts or the Capitol but I don't know about those three." Kazami said at a serious tone.

"And those three would be?" Miko asked curiously.

"Those three would be General Esdeath, Commander-in-Chief Budou, and Budou's daughter General Yoruka." I intervened on Miko's question.

"Yeah those three, Esdeath the Empire's Strongest, Budou the one who could rival Esdeath in both power and strategic planning and Yoruka who excels in strategic planning, so smart that she is unbeaten in chess and battle and had a battle where she won without losing a single soldier and she was outnumbered as well; three to one." Kazami further explained my answer.

"Wow, although I thought you were about to say Najenda instead of Budou, Tatsumi-kun." Miko said playfully.

"Well we only said the only people in the Capitol who could beat Numa Seika but if given Najenda can also beat Numa Seika after all she was part of the **Three War Maidens** , the three feared and respected generals of the Capitol; Esdeath, Najenda, and Yoruka. So yeah those three were equals back then until Najenda betrayed the Capitol." I replied to Miko.

"Wow, well who's the strongest out of those three?" Miko asks as she takes out her Kantele(Harp) and plays a song called Talviuni(Search this on Youtube "Kantele Talviuni by Käyttäjän WilburWhateley1 kanava).

"In terms of combat Esdeath is better than those two and Najenda is second to her making Yoruka the last, however if it's strategic planning Yoruka is beyond comprehension and again Najenda is second making Esdeath last… surprisingly." I said while relaxing to Miko's song.

"Well that's a fact learned." Miko said as she continues playing.

 **Miko the Phantom** an Assassin from the south, clever and skillful in both the art of music and killing, Miko gained fame from killing people without anyone knowing or too late to realize. Once she killed someone in public and no one even noticed until the victim's bodyguards came to check and realized that their boss was already dead. In possession of many hidden weapons that she even killed a Teigu user.

(Flashback)

/ Miko's POV /

"I'm cornered by this creep, damn it." I thought as I ready to fight this creepy b*stard.

"You can't beat me so easily, especially with this Scythe Teigu, The Mysterious: Adayusu." He proclaimed proudly.

"So, basically now you corner me you can beat me now?" I asked while I ready my plan against him.

"Hoooo… You think you can beat the Great Reaper Koukin-sama!." He charges at me while holding that Teigu of his.

"OK now dodge his attacks and carefully analyze his movements and be cautious on that Teigu." I whispered to myself and dodge his first swing.

The ground was cut clean and very deep, it seems that teigu is very sharp looks like parrying it with normal weapons is out of question. He smiled all of the sudden.

"Hahaha, take a look at this, **Void Cut**!" He said out loud and then swings his scythe downwards and a small black hole.

"Shit." I was being sucked at the small black hole. I stabbed the ground with my dagger and hold on.

"Don't worry I won't let this black hole kill you after all I'm going to enjoy that sexy body of yours." He said as he licks his lips.

"Looks like he wants to only capture me alive or kill me with that scythe and rape my me, yup he is one creepy bastard." I thought and I reached to my pocket and threw a flash bang.

 _BANG._ The flash bang exploded before it reached the black hole thus blinding the him and the black hole disappeared.

"Ahhhh, you bitch!" was the only thing he could say while rubbing his eyes.

"Looks like when your concentration is disturbed your Teigu's abilities are no longer available." I said while getting back to my stance.

"Looks like I made a mistake, I thought my black hole could devour your flash bang before it exploded." He said while readying his scythe.

"I always wait one second before throwing it so, rather than three seconds before exploding its left with two seconds instead." I said proudly.

"Well it won't work agai-." He bare said as he cuts the knife I threw.

"Looks like the only thing I need to be wary about your Teigu is that blade and its abilities." I said as I ready three knives to throw.

"That doesn't mean you have the upper advantage over me bitch." He said furiously.

"Well it doesn't give me an advantage although I now know how to deal with you." I said while giving off a dangerous amount of killing intent.

"…." He was surprised by this. "Looks like I need to be careful now." He said as he distances himself from me.

I threw my knives at him as he cuts and deflects my knives I took the opportunity to charge at him, as he guards my dagger with the scythe's handle he pushes me back and then...

" **Hidden Technique: Nether Blade**." He said as his scythe's blade is being envelope with darkness.

"You won't survive if you get cut with this." Then he slowly cuts through the grounds and as his blade touches the ground his blade keeps going down deep into the ground and he took it out of the ground. "You should surrender now that I activate the trump card of my Teigu anything the blade touches disappears into nothingness; you can say it can cut through anything now even Teigus itself." He said with a serious face.

"No! I will not surrender." I said as I ready for the last clash.

"Very well." He then charges at me.

I smiled and charge at him and threw two knives at him and he slashes them and looks like he wasn't bluffing about his trump card my knives was gone, but I still kept going and as he was getting back in to his stance I threw a flash bang at him and he blocks the flash, and as he recovers from the flash I ducked in and goes to stab his neck but he jumped back and did a vertical slash as I dodge barely but the front of my shirt and my bra is gone and I was left naked as I try to cover myself, he comes closer.

"Looks like even with that killing intent you're still a girl." He said as he readies to kill me but.

I smiled and as I look up and show my naked body to him a flash bang fell from my chest, it caught him off guard and from my right sleeve it fired a miniature bow gun at his chest. As he fall down to his back he said something to me.

"What happened?" he asks me with much concern.

"If you're thinking that someone helped me you're wrong, I had a plan concerning on how to kill you actually." I said as I sit beside him.

"Will you tell me this plan of your after all I no longer move my body." He asked softly.

I can tell that the poison from this bow gun is already working. "The reason that you can no longer move your body is the poison from my bow gun." As I show the bow gun from my right sleeve.

"I see, looks like I lowered my guard because I just cut the front of your clothes and not your sleeves, huh." He said and spat out some blood.

"Yes and my plan was to let you cut the front of my clothes and I would let out a scream and as I try to cover myself I would put a flash bang in one of my hands and when you would walk closer to me I will pull the trigger and wait two seconds this time and throw the flash bang so that it would go off much more faster and while you were temporarily blind I would fire this poisoned bow gun at you and here we are." I explained to him.

"Hahaha, looks like you took advantage of my perverted habits, huh." He said as he smiled at his own mistake.

"Yes, after all you were after my body so I just assume that if I somehow get naked during our fight you might lower guard thus giving me a time to strike the final blow and it worked." I said as I stood over him.

"Wait!" he shouted to get my attention. "Take my jacket after all I won't need it anymore." He proposed

I took his jacket and tried to take his Teigu and the Teigu rejected me so I left it there and as I looked back he was already dead but he died with a smile on his face.

"Despite being a creepy prideful pervert you at least acted like a gentleman in the end." I said as I was leaving before someone comes along and reports this to the Imperial Police.

(End of Flashback)

/ Tatsumi's POV /

"Oh yeah Tatsumi, whatever happened to that Scythe Teigu?" Miko asked as she still playing the song.

"I heard that it now has a new master named Holimica or Holimaca, I forgot however the new user of that Teigu is actually a bodyguard for a Mr. Bolic of the religion; The Path of Peace and also a spy for the Capitol." I said as I was trying to remember what his name was.

"It's Holimaca, Tatsumi-san." Yukiya spoke up. "As always Ms. Miko's song is very soothing." Yukiya said as he was cleaning his sniper scope.

And Miko just finished her song. "Why thank you Yukiya-kun." She said happily. "Would you like to recommend a song that I can play." She asked.

"Uhhh, what was that song's title again… sakki- something, what was that song called Ms. Miko?" Yukiya shyly asks.

"I think its Säkkijärven Polkka that you're thinking of." I said

"Yeah that's the one, wow Tatsumi-san you know that song huh." Yukiya said

"Well it was the first song she played with that harp of hers." I said and Miko suddenly looked at me.

"And I was grateful that you guys enjoyed the song when I first played it." Miko said and she seems readying to play the requested song.

"Playing Säkkijärven Polkka please enjoy." She said and begins playing the song.

"This song really has a nice tune to it." Yukiya said as he was swinging his body left and right to the song.

"Just wow, whatever Miko plays its always has a nice to hear it." Kazami commented.

"Cheers to Miko's musical genius." Kimito toasts to Miko.

"Well thank Yukiya for suggesting this song." Miko said as she is playing.

Yukiya couldn't help but smile.

"Too happy aren't we school boy." I said teasingly

"Yeah." Yukiya said cheerfully.

 **Yukiya the School Boy** a former sniper from the Imperial army, graduated top of his class but he gained more attention during the Battle for the West where he has scored more than a thousand confirmed kills where he sniped hundreds of squad captains and lieutenants and 5 generals during the two years of war, thus gaining a Capitol record of most confirmed kills and acquiring the title of the most lethal sniper in Capitol history, not to mention one of Commander-in-Chief Budou favourite soldiers until Yukiya ask to quit the army and Budou gave his permission and gave Yukiya a Honorable Discharge as he retires from being a soldier of the Capitol despite having 2 years of service.

"By the way why does Yukiya nicknamed "School Boy"." Tanaka asked as he sharpens his spear.

"Probably because I was such a good student during Sniper School and ever since then no matter how many people I kill, I will always be called school boy." Yukiya answers.

"That's how you got your nickname?" Surprising Tanaka.

"Well I only called him that because he didn't mind and that was how he was called by his old comrades on the army, but they do deal a huge respect for him because of his sniping skills." I said to as I try to cheer Yukiya.

"Well they do owe me a lot for saving their lives back then."

"Well good thing they respect you, because if they didn't we would be very pissed." Tanaka said as he finishes sharpening his spear.

"Yeah!" Kimito and Kazami shouted.

"They should be scared of Yukiya after all he is part of our small group." Miko said as she finishes her song.

"Thanks guys and Ms. Miko." Yukiya couldn't help but smile at his friends' kindness.

"But if someone does insult you I can track them down and we will teach them a lesson for disrespecting one of us." Tanaka said with a serious tone.

"You got that right." I said as I stood up.

"Off to get some air, Tatsumi-kun?" Miko asked.

"You know me too well." I went upstairs to the balcony.

"Only some of your habits." Miko smiled at me

"Looks like someone needs to be a little careful about their habits." Tanaka lets out a small grin.

 **Tanaka the Danger of Beasts** a successful hunter from the mountains of the Capitol. Using a spear as his main weapon he hunted so many Danger Beasts that he also learned to tame so them as well, not through force but through communication, but his skill doesn't just stay with Danger Beasts he also has experience with humans as many challenged him to duels and many have tried and have lost; from foreign warriors to Capitol Royal Guards have lost to him, but there is something else people know him for, it would be the time where hunted down 20 different species High-Class Danger Beasts and 30 different species of First-Class Danger Beasts as well and when he returned to the Capitol all those Danger Beasts gave him a profit of Twenty Thousand Gold Pieces and he did this in one week thus gaining the title of Danger of Beasts. And he gave half of the money he earned to the poor people at the slums and the half for the construction of our base.

-Upstairs-

For fuck sakes, the first thing I saw upstairs is these two arm wrestling, Rick and Shiro.

"Enlighten me on why are you two doing this?" I sighed

"This piece of crap is saying that he is strongest in our group in terms of strength." Shiro barely said as he is struggling against Rick.

"Shiro, I know you can shatter and break rocks and put a deep dent on pure steel with a single punch but you do know that what you're doing right now is stupid, right?" I face palmed myself.

"What do you mean, Tatsumi?" Shiro asked as he is confused at what I meant.

I smiled and gave Rick a signal and started a countdown. "3, 2, 1."

Rick gave his all and smashes Shiro's hand so hard that the high table that they were using broke.

Shiro can't believe of what just happened. "The fuck just happened?"

"Did you even notice that you were already giving your all and already struggling and I wasn't, isn't that a clear indication of that I wasn't even using my full strength. So are you all right" Rick asks very worried that he might have destroyed Shiro's pride.

"(Sigh) Shiro do you wanna know why you lost?" I asked him as well.

"Yes please." Shiro replied and still can't accept his loss.

"Shiro you can do those epic stuff like breaking huge rocks and denting both steel and iron but did you know that Rick can carry heavy objects, what do I mean by this I mean that you can destroy a 5 ton rock but you cannot push it, correct?" I asked

"Yeah I can destroy a 5 ton rock but I can't push it though." Shiro answers.

"Well Rick here can push it, basically what I'm trying to say is that Rick has brute strength and you have destructive power it's like comparing a canon to a bulldozer, you are the canon you can destroy the rock but you cannot in bloody hell lift it can you and Rick is the bulldozer he cannot destroy the rock but he can push it, see the difference." I was done explaining.

"So I can do things like break huge rocks due to my martial arts prowess but I cannot push the huge rocks because I lack the brute strength to do so." Shiro asks to confirm the current situation.

"Yes, that is right and come on stand up already." Rick offers Shiro a hand.

Shiro accepts and stands up. "Well this is an eye opener."

"Ok now onto pressing matters, both of you will replace this table, alright?" I glare at them.

"Yes and lets go downstairs Shiro." Rick suggested and Shiro followed.

 **Iron Body Shiro** a self taught Martial Artist from the slums of the Capitol. He learned a mysterious martial arts which was inscribed in a book that he found hidden in the sewers however he doesn't even know the name because it doesn't say but it didn't discourage from learning it, he learned how to strengthen one's body to the point of it being as strong as steel by breaking one's bones so that it can be replace with stronger ones and learning how to activate a secret technique where he can triple his strength, triple his speed and have a even higher pain tolerance but at a price it destroys his blood by heating his body to the point of boiling and his blood evaporates out of his body. Known for taking hits from Huge Danger Beasts to the Very Masters of Koukenji, once he challenged every Koukenji Temple in the Capitol and beat them with only knowledge of street fighting he defeated high masters of Kouenji and learned Koukenji itself in a short period of time through observation and was also invited to become one of the Four Koukenji Rakshasa Demons although he refused the offer because he wanted to be free rather than being guard dogs to the Capitol.

 **Rick the Tank** a former soldier to the Capitol served in many wars and attritions of the Capitol. A man standing at two meters tall with monstrous strength, stamina and endurance, was feared by his comrades and called him a "Monster" for the reason of seeing Rick being impaled by three spears and two swords at his back and was shot six times with a revolver; three at the chest, two at his belly and one at his shoulder and it didn't even stop him from fighting a war until he was ordered by his commanding officer to get his "wounds" patched up. He came back to battle in a short time like it was nothing, then again was wounded again, although this time he was shot by a sniper rifle twice, two hitting his chest and one of the bullets missed his heart by one millimeter, and helped a whole squad wounded from artillery fire where he carried ten people, five at a time to the nearest medical station while having those bullet holes in his chest. He was then given the nickname "Tank" for taking heavy hits from the enemy and still be able to help his comrades despite being wounded badly. He then retired from the army for personal reasons, but was never given any recognition for the reason of being a hoax; saying that the people who witnessed his great feats was just over exaggerated and Rick trying to tell the truth of saying that everything was true was the last nail to the coffin and therefore was given a Dishonorable Discharge.

"(Sigh) Fuck off and I know your there Klara." As look I behind me, I saw Klara about to steal one of my knives.

She backs off. "When did you notice me?"

"Since I came up, I knew you were right behind me, even if those two were too busy to notice you watching them."

"I could never surprise you can I."

"No, you can it depends that is." I smiled.

"Well that gives me a little bit of hope and for your information despite you knowing I was behind you, you didn't even notice two of your knives missing." She shows my two knives and throws it at the floor right next to me.

"Well I'll be damned." I reached for my knives. "See you could still surprise me."

"I know and I'll see you later because me and Miko will be preparing dinner." She goes downstairs.

"I should never lower my guard around her." I thought.

 **Klara the Reckless** a thief from another country far from the Capitol where it always snow. A fearless thief who practically steals from almost everyone the only exception is her close friends. She stole from the Capitol Palace, one confidential file from Budou that includes a plan about a surprise raid at a Military Outpost which supports the Revolutionary Army and a file from The Prime Minister Honest, about Bolic being a spy to the religion of the Path of Peace and not to mention stealing the information about three spies who plans to rat out the Revolutionary Army and sold this information for a hefty price and also stealing gold from both The Capitol and The Revolutionary Army at one time stealing over ten thousand gold pieces which we use as savings for our expenses, thus us giving her the nickname of "Reckless".

I walk towards the balcony and saw Jack looking at the stars.

"I know two reasons why people look at the stars; one is to desire something or to wish for, lastly is to remember something… something important, so which is it the two reasons I said or something else?" I asked and took a deep breath.

"Just remembering a broken promise." Jack said as he also took a deep breath.

"I'm no Therapist or anything but you need to let go." I was very concerned about jack.

"I can't let go but don't worry I am not going to tear myself apart because of this." Jack reassures me.

"And the reason is?" I asked.

"The reason is that I also made another promise that I would live as long as I could even if something wrong would happen." Jack answered.

"Wow, I don't know if that's touching or just cliché." I joke around.

Jack punched my right arm. "Fuck man, that's just rude."

"Come on, I was just kidding around." I said as I was rubbing my right arm.

"(Sigh) Just don't do it again dude, that promise is one of the few good memories before I met you guys." Jack said with a serious tone.

"Well it's almost dinner, should we go downstairs?" I suggested.

"Yeah, sure why not and let me guess you came to here to just get some air, didn't you?" Jack answered and asked a question of his own.

"Yup." I answered.

 **Jack the Ripper** a ruthless bounty hunter, whenever he encounters someone who has a bounty that committed horrible crimes he would rip them apart with his katana, a skillful swordsman with many fighting styles under his belt from standard katana techniques to Iai(Sword Quickdraw), Jack is a force to be reckoned with, especially with his speed and precision, that can even surprise master swordsmen from around the world. A former hunter from a small town, he left for a few days and hunted food for the month and as soon he returned, he saw the house of his love burned down and as he went to inspect the house and witnessed the aftermath where his love and her family's burned corpses, as soon he saw this menacing scene, his anger couldn't be contained and he hunted the people who did this and he found them at the quickest time possible it was the people who he called friends and neighbors, it was the very people of his town and he massacred them, cutting their bodies in many pieces, he ripped them apart. The aftermath was bloody, some could be barely recognized, some had the horrible expression of their death; young, old, men and women dead, there were rivers of blood and some corpses have started to rot, Jack was covered in blood, he gains back his composure as he was able to take his anger out to the people who took the life of his love away from him, what pissed him more was that his love was suspected to be a witch therefore they were punished by fire, the only thing Jack could think of was the promise of him coming back and go on a date with _her_ and the thought of Jack coming back home sooner. A town with more than a 500 population became a ghost town in a few hours, a bloody ghost town.

Jack and I came downstairs and we saw everyone getting ready for dinner and Jack had to comment on something. "I am amazed on how many people of different profession and styles could live in one roof."

I laughed at his remark after all. "Bounty hunters, assassins, former soldiers and a thief living under one roof, indeed why is a bunch of misfits living together so peacefully?"

Jack laughed as well and asked a question as well. "We're about to have dinner and why does it smell like liquor, Tasumi?"

"Just sit down will you." I try to dodge his question.

"Alright." He replied

-Knock Knock-

"I thought we already closed up shop?" Yukiya asked.

"Everyone knows as soon as nightfall comes we close." Kazami commented.

"I'll check it." Klara volunteered.

As Klara opens the door. "We're closed for today please come back tomorrow mor-." Klara didn't finish her sentence and quickly shuts the door. "Tatsumi, we might have a problem?"

"Why, who is it?" I asked.

"It's General Yoruka." Klara answered.

It was amazing on how one person could shut everyone in the room. But I took a deep breath and confronted the general outside.

I went outside and saw the general itself right in front of me and I noticed that the street was almost empty the only people are me, the general and her lackeys.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am need of your services." She replied.

"Of course General Yoruka, however can we conduct the details of the job tomorrow morning?" I said scratching my head.

"Don't be ridiculous the general has no time for your excuses, therefore you will listen to the general's request immediately." One of the soldiers spoke up.

"No need to rush Robert, of course we can conduct our business tomorrow morning." She said and leaves. "I'll see you tomorrow Tatsumi… or should I say **Tatsumi of the Shadows**."

I was caught off guard, how did she knew about that.

I came back inside and told everyone. "Let's eat."

"I wonder what does the cleverest General in the Capitol wants from us or from me." I thought as we get ready to eat dinner.

"Get ready for tomorrow after all a prestigious general will be giving us a job… if its tempting and easy to accept." I said as we eat.

"Yeah, I do hope that the job is humane and acceptable for us." Klara spoke up.

"Seconded." Miko added.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

 **End of Chapter**

 **This is my very first fanfic, I hope everyone enjoys it. If everyone is gonna ask about about the pairing it's still not decided and I'm gonna follow the manga, well other than that see you on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reminiscing a Shadow Part 1

It's eight in the morning, just finished cleaning up the place and now I'm just waiting for her, General Yoruka.

It's awfully quiet without the others; well this is what I get for making them leave for the rest of the morning. While waiting for the general to arrive during this awfully quiet atmosphere all alone, I even started to talk to myself. "I probably should have at least asked Yukiya and Miko to stay." And then someone knocked.

-Knock Knock-

"I'm coming! Please wait." I said as I hurry to the door and see the general alone.

"You seem to be all alone Yoruka-dono."

"I should say the same thing to you Tatsumi."

"Well, the others had to go sort out some stuff and please come in." I said as I welcome her inside.

-Last Night-

"I need you guys to leave the whole morning tomorrow and come back at exactly noon." I said while getting everyone's attention.

"And why is that Tatsumi? Did you find the general attractive, so that want some alone time with her?" Kimito grinned.

"What?! Tatsumi-san the general is your type?" Yukiya spoke up.

I'm speechless about the current situation, although General Yoruka is very attractive; average height, slim, dark purple eyes and that long black hair really compliments her beauty, no wonder the army calls her a "Black Rose"; a very beautiful flower with a lot of thorns, considering the thorns is her Father and herself.

"(Sigh) I'm gonna kill you Kimito and Yukiya please just forget what Kimito said and also the only reason why I want you guys to leave us is because I think she knows something about us and I want you guys not around her, do you guys understand?" I said in a serious tone.

"OK I'll agree with your decision but are you sure you want to be alone with the most cunning General of the Capitol?" Miko spoke up.

"Miko's right Tatsumi, are you sure you'll be fine around her alone?" Jack said.

"I'll be fine guys and also she's not the first General I spoke with as well." I tried to reassure everyone.

"Hey come on guys we should at least trust our leader." Rick stood up.

"Seconded." Tanaka replied.

"Well does everyone agree to my decision?" I asked

Everyone nods. "Thank you so much."

-Present Time-

"Welcome to our humble abode and work place." I said as we enter.

"Wait this place is also your home?" she asked.

"Yes, the ground floor is where we eat, work and hangout and both the upper floors are our rooms with a small living room in each floor and next to the living rooms are balconies." I point at our kitchen to the left and showed her seat.

"So basically this place is like a base to you guys and thank you." She thanked me as she sits down.

"Yeah and also would you like some coffee or tea perhaps?" I offered

"Coffee please, preferably a latté though." She answered.

"Latté it is." I prepared two lattés.

"Here you go one latté for the general and a latté for me as well." I said as I gave hers and sat down.

She takes a sip and was surprised. "Wow you should just open a Café rather than being handymen and mercenaries."

"Thank you and no we will remain what we are now because **our lives, our risks**."

"I see." And she takes another sip. "Well then, now business; I have one job request and a few questions, which do you prefer first?"

I took a sip. "I'll take the questions first."

"Alright then." Suddenly she's serious and the air is heavy. "Tell me about yourself Tatsumi of the Shadows."

"I'll tell you, if you tell me where you heard that."

"OK I'll tell you, did you know every file that Najenda reported was destroyed however there was one file that survived, your file complete with your name, picture, and status and when I went and confirm it from everyone in the army including one hundred thirty-three prisoners, Najenda's soldiers to be specific, the remaining survivors of Esdeath's wrath, after all when Najenda defected to the Revolutionary Army, Esdeath tracked and defeated Najenda, forcing Najenda to retreat and having her three hundred one soldiers captured and what happened to the one hundred sixty-eight soldiers were tortured and executed and the remaining one hundred thirty-three, they are just being used as guinea pigs in experiments or just rotting in their jail cells."

I clenched my fists as I hear hell from her mouth.

"However what troubles me the most is when I asked everyone in the army including high ranking officials in the Capitol excluding Esdeath that if they heard the name Tatsumi, they said one thing "No", even my father said no, but when I ask those prisoners though they all said "Yes" and they said a lot of things about you, good things about you including the fact of being Najenda's strongest and being called Tatsumi of the Shadows, and that's how I knew about you and I'm lucky to know that you're still staying in the Capitol and as a mercenary leader to boot. So now tell me your side of the story." She finished.

"(Sigh) Alright, let's start from the beginning then." As soon as I said this she's now focused on listening to my story. "I grew up in a small village near the mountains northeast from the Capitol; I learned many things from my time there from cooking, blacksmithing, hunting and fighting for four years I was trained by an old geezer retired from the army with my two friends Sayo and Ieyasu. We were training so that we can go to the Capitol and earn money for our poor village, we were trained strictly and harshly but we were only treated like that so that we can learn better and faster, until it all changed when a certain woman came into the village covered in wounds, her name is Asako an assassin from the Revolutionary Army; a tall and well endowed woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She was taken in by the village elder and treated her wounds and helped her recover. She eventually quit the Revolutionary Army to stay in the village to express her gratitude and also to repay her debt for saving her. For f*ck sakes, just talking about her is making me very nostalgic."

"Really now?" she asked.

"Yes, although I have many mixed feelings for Asako, my Master." I replied as I start reminisce on my daily activities with Asako.

(Flashback)

-Somewhere in the Forest-

I saw her just sitting under the shade of the tree while she inspects her knives.

"Hey Asako-san! Can I ask a favor?" I shouted.

She noticed me and came towards me. "Well what's the favor kid?"

It really pissed me off when she called me a kid. "I'm not a kid!"

"Well I'm older than you that kind of gives me a reason to call you a kid."

"But still I'm not a kid!"

"Alright alright I get it, so what's the favor then?"

I showed my sword. "Fight me."

"What?" She was definitely surprised. "And what's the reason that you want to fight me?"

"You're an assassin that means you have experienced many battles one way or another, right?"

"Yeah that's right, sometimes I screw up my assassinations that I had to fight my way out, so yeah I have experience."

"So can we fight?"

"Sure why not I got nothing else to do." She took out her dagger and gets ready.

I get ready as well and as I look at her stance, she is just standing still at first I thought she was underestimating me but she wasn't, despite just standing still she looked very serious. "She's taking this seriously." I thought. I charge in and slashed downwards and she just backs off dodging it completely, I charge again and this time I thrust forward at her but she sidesteps and kicks my sides. "Ahhh." I shouted as I was thrown a few meters away from her. I rub my sides from the pain and as soon as I recovered she was gone I couldn't spot her and then to my surprise she was already right beside me.

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" she whispered.

I tried to backhand her but she just leaned backward and did a back flip and as she flipped, she also kicked me at the chin but I endured it and try come back at her by doing a swift side kick which she blocked with her left arm and I spun around to my right so and slash her but she parries it with her dagger.

"Nice follow up, but your motions are too big, you're not fighting a Danger Beast but a professional assassin!" She then grabbed my right arm with her left, I try to break free but it was too late she tripped me as soon as she grab hold of me and now I'm pinned down to the ground, she's on top of me and has my right hand on a hold.

"Do you concede?" she asked.

"Yes I concede." I answered.

"Well I have to say though you're good; looks like those four years come in handy huh." She lets me go and stands up and offers me a hand. "Come on now."

I took her hand and she helped me stand up. "Thanks, (Sigh) looks like I have a long way to go." My right hand is a little sore from that hold and my side still hurts.

"Your attacks are quick but like I said your motions are too big that yes it gives your attack a lot more kick to it but those big movements of yours practically slows your attack."

"I see." Is all I could say while remembering every detail of the fight and I came to a decision and asked another favor. "Say could you tell me what I lack."

"OK, please put your arms sideway." she said and I put my arms sideway as she asked then she came to me and started to inspect my body she was touching and feeling my arms, legs, chest and belly and I can feel my face reddening up. "OK like I thought you have a good build but to be blunt you lack skill but other than that it's just experience so in short you lack skill and experience." She replied.

"I see but can I ask another favor?"

"Sure spill it out, what is it?"

"Can you train me?"

"It won't be easy, are you sure?" She grinned.

That grin sends shivers to my spine but I force out a smile. "Do your worst."

"I'll accept on a few conditions though." She added.

"Name it."

"First you will now call me Master, second you will follow everything I say so when training and lastly I need to mark you."

"What do you mean by marking me, Master?"

"Ohhh following the terms already huh, this what I meant by marking you." She came closer and all of a sudden she kissed me, my face really went beet red as I try to get her to stop, she suddenly puts her tongue inside my mouth and licks my tongue as well then she finally stops after "kissing" me for fifteen seconds.

"Marking complete and thank you for the meal." She said happily.

And to make things worse Sayo came at a very wrong time.

"Well see you tomorrow my cute apprentice." She walks past Sayo.

As soon as Asako left. "Sayo I can explain." I try to clear things up.

"Explain what you pervert, you kissed Asako-san for so long and also used your tongue." Sayo reddens as she rants about what she saw.

"I didn't use my tongue, she used her tongue not me." As I try to explain.

"But you accepted it didn't you, jeez I don't know anymore, stupid Tatsumi!" She said then left.

Ieyasu came as soon as Sayo left.

"Dude I just saw Asako-san very happy and then Sayo looked very pissed, did you happen to know what happened Tatsumi?" Ieyasu curiously asked.

"Yes and I rather not tell." I replied

"Aw come on dude just tell me."

"No and that's final and shall we just go back to the village."

"Alright I'll probably just ask them both."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?"

"Trust me on this will you."

"OK."

After that Sayo didn't talk nor attention to me, but that was the least of my problems. The real problem was Asako's training and thus my first taste of hell on earth began.

For the past year and a half I have been training under Asako, she trained me so hard that I no longer go to the old geezer's training, even Sayo and Ieyasu was worried about me with no longer training with them. Asako trained me in three ways; polishing my fighting capabilities by teaching me to analyzing my opponent's movements and habits and fixing my habit of using big motions on attacking, secondly training me in the assassin ways, learning acrobatics, concealing one's presence, following someone without them noticing, fighting with a dagger, knife-throwing, stealing and of course how to assassinate and lastly fixing my old attitude of being an easy to read happy teen to a calm asserted matured teen. When I finished my training Asako and I spent half the year sparring and hunting, until it happened.

We just came home from training and the Village Elder just issued an emergency meeting. Everyone looked worried especially the Elder.

"What exactly happened that everyone here looks so worried?" Asako spoke up.

"The Capitol happened." The Elder replied.

"Elder what do you mean?" I asked.

"I think I know what happened Tatsumi." Asako looked serious.

"What is it Master?" My curiosity is practically killing me.

"Elder, is it because the tax just tripled?" Asako asked the Elder.

"Yes Asako is right the Capitol is now tripling its tax and the only money we have now is only available for only one month and if we don't pay the Capitol will eradicate this village." The Elder is now despairing at the village's current situation.

Everyone right now either has despaired looks or just saying that this is just a bad dream, but what scares me the most is that why am I still calm, only I and Asako are calm at the current situation is this because of her training.

"We can still get out of this." Asako gaining everyone's attention.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"We do everything we can to earn money here at the village and we can send Tatsumi to the Capitol and earn some money." Asako proposed.

"Yeah me, Tatsumi and Sayo can go to the Capitol and earn some money there." Ieyasu spoke up and Sayo was agreeing with him.

"No! I only said Tatsumi can go." Asako disagreed.

"What?!" Ieyasu shouted. "What do you mean only Tatsumi can go?"

"Tatsumi is ready to go but you two are still far away to think that you two are going to the Capitol. And the Capitol is one hell of a dangerous place and you two would just slow Tatumi down and let alone survive." Asako answered.

"Don't underestimate us! We can keep up with Tatsumi." Sayo protested.

"Take it easy guys." I tried calming the tension between these three. "Elder what should we do?" I asked.

Everyone looked at the Elder

"Well what do you think?" The elder asked the old geezer.

"Well the three of them have finished their training, I don't have any complaints about them leaving together but how about letting them settle this and blow off some steam." The old geezer suggested.

"Well how about Tatsumi against both Sayo and Ieyasu in a sparring competition and if Tatsumi wins he'll go alone but if both of you win you can go together." Asako wagered.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What about my opinion Master?" I asked

"We accept!" Both of them said simultaneously.

"Alright prepare to eat your words." Asako grinned.

I could only sigh and went outside with the others and get ready for the fight. I readied my sword on my back and my dagger at the back of my waist and Sayo and Ieyasu readied as well; Sayo with a bow and arrow and Ieyasu with an axe. Everyone on the village came to watch this fight.

/ Ieyasu's POV /

I see Tatsumi ready with a serious face, looks like he doesn't wanna embarrass his "Master" by losing huh. "Sayo provide support from a distance and I'll keep him busy."

"Yeah I know." Sayo responded

"Hey just because you have a crush on him doesn't mean you should hold back." I teased her.

"Oh shut up Ieyasu and get in stance alrea-." Sayo froze.

"What the hell? Why did Sayo suddenly froze up?" I thought and then I just noticed Tatsumi's concentration, normally he would have a curious face on what are we talking about but he was dead serious and everyone was surprised at this it's like looking at a different Tatsumi, what the hell did that woman teach Tatsumi?

I ready my axe and charge at Tatsumi, I swing my axe at him but he kept dodging it and Sayo can't fire a shot because Tatsumi keeps hiding behind me. "Damn it!" I shouted and then.

/ Tatsumi's POV /

I knew it nothing has changed between these two; Ieyasu was like me back then, big motions so easy to predict and Sayo is a good shot but if she can't find an opening it will make her panic, if she panics more I can take advantage of it.

Ieyasu just keeps swinging at me even though each swing is followed up with a good transition of swings it's still big motions thus easy to dodge and then he shouted out of frustration "Damn it!" making a small opening on his swings and I elbowed him and tripped him over. "Your motions are too big." I said to Ieyasu and I threw my dagger at Sayo and hit the string of her bow surprising her and no longer having a means to fight unless she fights with her bare hands and I drew my sword and kept it pointed at Ieyasu while he is still flat on the ground. "Do both of you concede?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I think that's enough." The old geezer spoke up. "Tatsumi looks like I only taught you how to hold and maintain a sword and hunt Danger Beasts but Asako-san did more than I did. (Sigh) I was the teacher but she is the Master."

I noticed everyone was looking at me differently like they were afraid, probably because of me overpowering my two best friends.

"It would seem we would send Tatsumi alone to the Capitol." The Elder proclaimed. "Tatsumi is it alright with you to go and help our village?"

"Yes I would do anything to help our village, Elder." I replied.

"Then get your stuff ready and leave when ready." He pats my shoulder

"Yes Elder." I nodded

I see Sayo and Ieyasu recovering from the fight and I went over to check on them.

"Are you two alright?" I asked both of them.

"Yeah we're fine, we were about to go and do some more training, after all we just got a wakeup call from a certain someone who is so far ahead of us right now." Sayo replied.

"OK." I reach out my fist asking for a fist bump and Sayo gladly fist bumps me but Ieyasu was quiet and just went ahead.

"Don't mind him Tatsumi he just can't take the fact about how strong you are now." Sayo reassuring me.

I hug Sayo. "Thanks Sayo." And went home to ready my stuff.

As soon as I returned home I saw Asako waiting for me.

"No wonder you weren't there to congratulate me." I sighed.

"Well I knew that you'd win, that's why I left early." She replied.

"Gee thanks Master, but what's up? Why are you here?"

"How about we go inside first."

"Sure please come in." We go inside and as soon as we hang our coats.

"Say Tatsumi you haven't graduated right?" She asked

"What do you mean by graduate?" I looked at her confused.

"I've been training you for two years now and for the past half-year you've been winning more than losing during our spars, so I think it's time for you to graduate."

"So are we having a final test or some- what are you doing?!" I shouted as I noticed her taking her top off.

"We're going to do what my Master did to me when I was about to finish my assassin training."

"Which is?" I asked as I try to avert my gaze on her.

"We're going to have sex." She said calmly while taking her pants off leaving only her underwear left.

(Flashback stopped)

"Whoa there, are you telling me that your master had sex with you as your (cough) "graduation ceremony"." Yoruka air quoted as she interrupted.

"Yes and I feel guilty for enjoying it." The general stared at me and I try to explain it. "From what I heard from her, it's what her master did when she finished her assassin training."

"So wait, her master did this to her as well and now she is about to do it to you as well?"

"Yes and by the way her master back then was also a girl so… yeah and can I get back to my story?"

"Yes, you may." She said and whispered something. " _Looks like that Sayo girl was right this guy is somewhat a pervert."_

(Flashback continues)

I had sex with Asako for exactly one hour and ten minutes.

"Well that was fun." She said, trying to make the awkward atmosphere away.

"By saying you just made the current situation more awkward." I sighed.

"Well couldn't help it…" She was suddenly quiet. "Tatsumi!" she had a knife and was about to stab my neck but I stopped it.

"I knew this was gonna happen." I took the knife.

"What gave it off."

"Well what do you do before graduating?"

"What?"

"You do a final test, so I expected this surprise attack after sex."

"Great job, (sigh) I failed this test by the way."

"What? Really now?"

"Yeah but it didn't matter if you succeed or fail at the test. The important thing is that you will now remember that always be on guard. And therefore you are now ready for the Capitol now."

"I hope this isn't sarcasm."

"No it's not Tatsumi." She stood up and get dressed.

"By the way, I know this isn't what guys should ask women but how old are you again?"

"I'm twenty and how about you?"

"I'm sixteen remember."

"Wow, someone lost their virginity at a young age."

"Shut up and as soon as you get dressed please go back home, Master."

"Why aren't you gonna invite your master to dinner?" She looked at me with puppy eyes.

"No because me, Sayo and Ieyasu will be having dinner, just the three of us."

"Awww Master is sad."

"Why are you suddenly referring to yourself in the third person?"

"OK, I'll leave now and by the way get some clothes."

As soon as I realized I was still naked I blushed and I quickly put on my clothes.

"I think you'll do well with women at the Capitol." She said from out of nowhere.

I looked at her very pissed.

"Don't look at me like that." She smiled. "Look here if you think a woman wants a huge "one" or good technique you're very wrong… sometimes but what normally women want is "stamina" with average and above sizes, because they want to enjoy it longer." She finished and then Sayo and Ieyasu just knocked on the door.

"Tatsumi we're here!" Both of them shouting.

"They mustn't see you in my bedroom, Master." I panicked.

"Don't worry Tatsumi I'll just leave by the window."

"Thank you so much Master, oh man I could kiss you right now." I said as I soon realize my mistake.

"Well kiss me before I leave and on the lips please." She demanded.

"Really right now?"

"Well I could just stay here then."

"Fine but no tongue and promise me."

"OK."

I kissed her. "There are you happy now?"

"Yes thank you and good bye Tatsumi." She left.

"(Sigh) Come in guys, sorry I was out sh*tter." I lied. "Smooth lies Tatsumi." I said to myself.

We had dinner and I was quiet all night.

-Next Day-

Sayo, Ieyaso, Asako and the Elder are sending me off.

"Tatsumi you be careful out there." Sayo worriedly said.

"Don't worry about him he'll be fine." Asako reassures Sayo. "Hey Tatsumi take this. Asako threw something.

It was Asako's knives; a belt with six holsters at the back and on each holster a knife.

"It's yours now Tatsumi and don't you dare say that you won't take it." Asako insisted.

"Well here's my parting gift Tatsumi. Take this with you." The Elder handed me a small statue. "When the time comes-"

"Pray." I cut off the Elder.

"Yes. Keep it close to you and God will surely help you. Thank God that the Path of Peace actually came to the village and taught our people the importance of prayer." The Elder smiled.

"I agree and I thank them." I put the statue on my coat's inner pocket.

"Hey Ieyasu atleast say something." Sayo punched Ieyasu.

"That hurt… Hey Tatsumi wait 4 years and then The Great Ieyasu and Sayo will join you to the Capitol." Ieyaso said proudly.

"Isn't that too long?" I asked.

"Well it has to because the old geezer asked Asako-san to train our bodies and learn more how to fight." Sayo spoke up.

"And they have a lot to cover unlike you Tatsumi." Asako added.

"Well just you wait Tatsumi, you'll soon see the greatness of Ieyasu-sama." Ieyasu strikes a pose.

"All right I'll wait for it and I need to go now." I forced a smile.

"Good luck and take care." Everyone said in unison and Sayo came and hugged me. "Be careful." She whispered.

And I left my home and onto the Capitol.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's my story before I came to the Capitol." I refilled our coffee.

"Thank you again for the coffee, so looks like the next part of the story is…" She takes a sip.

"My story before and after joining Najenda's Army. Basically my story in the Capitol before founding this mercenary group and I am guessing that you also wanna know how we all met, huh?"

"Yes, I am very curious."

"Alright."

 **End of Chapter**

 **I have to tell the truth, this was supposed to go out three days ago but I kinda procrastinated (Anime ,LoL and Kritika are to blame. Oh and 9gag and YouTube as well) and I am so sorry. And the next chapter will cover Tatsumi's experience within Najenda's Army and I am hoping that I can also fit the story of the Misfits' first meeting and the creation of their "little group", so till the next time and pray that I will not procrastinate this time.**

 **Sincerely yours,**

 **Me! Kishirou.**

 **P.S.**

 **For all those who followed and favorite the story thank you very much.**


End file.
